puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Island
An island is a Puzzle Pirates mini-world. There are many islands in each ocean, and you can whisk between islands using ferries, ships, whisking potions, and the 'Go home' button on the Ye panel. Islands can have shoppes, inns, palaces, houses and forts, and many other things once they have been colonized and built upon by the controlling flag. Uncolonized islands can be colonized via a flag winning a blockade. Colonized islands can also be taken over and built upon after a flag wins a blockade; of course there can be less room remaining for additional buildings. Island sizing Islands are classified into three sizes, which determines what may be built upon them. Buildings include housing, shoppes and infrastructure buildings (such as commodities markets, banks, estate agents, bazaars, and a fort or palace). From smallest to largest, island sizes are outpost, medium and large. Outpost island An outpost island is a small island large enough only to support a small colony. When an outpost is colonized, only a fort and one regular shoppe may be built there. If a new flag takes control of the island, both the shoppe and the fort change ownership. Outpost islands make good "rest stops" for restocking during longer voyages. In order for a flag to blockade an outpost island, it must have Noted fame or higher. Medium island A medium island can have any infrastructure buildings, and up to five buildings in any combination of trade and/or housing, or six buildings if at least one is housing. A bazaar is required before a shoppe of that kind can be constructed. One type of attraction building is permitted. If a new flag takes control of the island, all buildings transfer to the victors, except inns and shoppes, which remain in the hands of current deed holders. In order for a flag to blockade a medium island, it must have Established fame or higher. Large island A large island can have all of the infrastructure buildings, and as many shoppes and bazaars as may fit on the island. Like medium islands, a bazaar is required before a shoppe of that kind can be constructed. Two types of attractions are permitted. If a new flag takes control of the island, all buildings transfer to the victors, except inns and shoppes, which remain in the hands of current deed holders. In order for a flag to blockade a large island, it must have Renowned fame or higher. Government An island has citizens and is ruled by a governor, who is usually part of the island's governing flag. Transferring an island to another flag (Copying from the "Island transfer" rules in "Official:Services".) Historical notes The policies for transferring islands were changed due to the amount of giving/selling/transferring of islands on 11-26-2005. Prior to the clarification of size changing rules, Nemo's permission and a 200,000 PoE fee were required. As of late 2005, island resizes were no longer available by request. Prior to the addition of housing during , medium islands were only allowed 4 trade buildings. Originally, islands did not have specific size designations. Building was only restricted by the amount of land available to build on. This is why islands in the core archipelagos of Midnight (Diamond and Emerald) are mostly designated large, even if a landmass of their size would not normally qualify. These islands were settled by players before the feature was introduced, and Ringers decided it would be unfair to add restrictions after the fact. This system was changed no later than July 2004. It might be possible for these islands to be placed in a smaller size classification if they fit the rules for the change, this was done to . It was widely believed that a receiving flag could not refuse the island in a transfer. With the refusal to accept on Sage Ocean Masters clarified this mid 2008. See also *Yohoho Tools - Used to design islands *Islands with animals *Islands with Azure Ocean monuments *Island navy colors * External links * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design *